brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
LEGO Studios
LEGO Studios was a LEGO theme that focused on stop-motion animation and filmmaking. Sets in the line were released from 2000 to 2002. The flagship set, 1349 LEGO Studios Steven Spielberg MovieMaker Set, including a special LEGO webcam and proprietary software that included stop-motion capture, timeline editing, and sound recording and editing. History Development In the late 1990s, The LEGO Group were entering into a financial slump. Sales of traditional toys were down, and LEGO were feeling threatened by more technologically advanced toys and the increasing presence of computers in homes. They began an effort to diversify their product range, and one area they focused on was combination of LEGO with technology and computer interaction.Article about LEGO financial troubleVideomaker article about LEGO Studios A 1997 visit to Disney Studios in America by LEGO designer Rick Siegrist later inspired Siegrist to create the first concepts for a movie-related LEGO line, which he presented to the company. Later, when development of a movie making LEGO product began, LEGO wished to partner with an established filmmaker, and presented the concept to Steven Spielberg. Spielberg had previously had the idea to make a toy product that would make filmmaking accessible to kids but had never gotten to the point of partnering with a company to develop it, so he was happy to partner with LEGO.Variety article about LEGO Studios Reportedly, Spielberg provided a lot more input than simply lending his name. The main LEGO Studios set was officially announced on May 9, 2000.LEGO Studios press release archive LEGO revealed their partnership with Spielberg, and noted that all of his proceeds from the sale of the set would be donated to the non-profit organizations Starbright Foundation and Shoah Foundation. It was announced that the set would include a webcam, kid-friendly editing software, an assortment of LEGO props and unique elements, and a booklet on tips and tricks for making films. The editing software was created via a partnership with Pinnacle Systems. The camera had innards created by Logitech,Mention of Logitech camera innards and was housed in a shell that could be attached to LEGO elements. LEGO Studios was first demonstrated to the public at 2000, from May 11-13. On the LEGO website, Studios preview pages were made available, featuring images, media information, and a small number of promotional video clips available to view.Pre-release LEGO Studios website archive LEGO Studios was also demonstrated at The LEGO Maniac Kidvention at LEGOLAND California from July 8-16.LEGO Mania Magazine September - October issue page scan Release The LEGO Studios Steven Spielberg MovieMaker Set was officially released in America on November 1, 2000, and it retailed for $179.99. The rest of the main sets in the first wave of the Studios line were released on January 1, 2001,Additional sets January 1 release date and each centered around a movable action feature that could theoretically be incorporated into a film. The sets also doubled as studio-themed play sets, as they including models of behind-the-scenes equipment as well as film crew minifigures (including a director figure resembling Spielberg). For a full list of LEGO Studios sets, see the Brickipedia page for Studios. Pre-release evidence suggests that there was a planned first wave set called EQ Studio that ended up going unreleased, and which would have had the set number 1350 and a price point of $79.99.Pre-release 2001 set info threadRe-post of the pre-release 2001 set info thread The worldwide release of the LEGO Studios MovieMaker Set was in April 2001. The main set included a disc used to install the editing software. Also included on the disc was a collection of sound effects, a number of animated films and clips (created with a professional camera; not the LEGO Studios camera), and a series of tutorial videos explaining how to create shots and effects similar to those seen in the included films. Technical aspects , at the exported resolution]] The LEGO Studios camera was heavily criticized for the poor picture quality it produced. Although the camera actually had a maximum resolution of 640x480, it captured in 320x240, and rendering with the Studios software outputted the films in just 160x120. In addition, images taken with the camera were grainy and discolored. Some people complained of false advertising, given that LEGO Studios was promoted using films shot with a professional camera. Related contests Backyard National Children's Film Festival 2000 .2000 Backyard National Children's Film Festival LEGO contest information LEGO Studios Movie Making Contest Main article: LEGO Studios Movie Making Contest .2001 LEGO Studios MovieMaking Contest information Script writing contest A script writing contest to promote LEGO Studios was held via an official LEGO magazine. The first place winner was Jon White, and the prize was the LEGO Studios MovieMaker Set.LUGNET LEGO Studios MovieMaker Set guide page fast forward KINDER FILMen FESTIVAL 2001 . UK LEGO Studios MovieMaker Competition . National Movie-Competition at Singapore Polytechnic Main article: National Movie-Competition at Singapore Polytechnic . Backyard National Children's Film Festival 2001 . Impact on brickfilming LEGO Studios was hugely influential in the development of brickfilming, being the first time the concept was shared with a wide audience. It was released right as computers were becoming commonplace in homes, and right as sharing video online was becoming slightly more feasible. This fast-tracked the development of an online brickfilming community, with Jason Rowoldt launching the first popular brickfilming website, Brickfilms.com, shortly after the release of LEGO Studios. In addition, the website of LEGO Studios itself would have been many peoples' first exposure to brickfilms, as it featured animations available to stream or download.Screening page on the LEGO website Many notable brickfilmers created their earliest films using LEGO Studios, such as Philip Heinrich, Nathan Wells, Joshua Leasure, Sean Willets, Alex Kobbs, and Chris Salaises. LEGO Studios also influenced many people who didn't actually buy the set itself to take up brickfilming with what they did have, due to the marketing making them aware that it could be done. References Category:Brickfilming history Category:Articles Category:Stubs